I Gave You Twelve Roses
by CorpsePartyAyushikiFan
Summary: I gave you twelve roses: eleven are real and one is fake. I'll love you until the last one dies. Main Pairing: Yoshiki x Ayumi Other Pairings: Satoshi x Naomi and Mayu x Morishige I took out Seiko because I just couldn't fit her in, so very sorry. This is my first story so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy my story.
1. prologue

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Summary: I gave you twelve roses: eleven real and one fake. I'll love you until the last one dies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party, but I wish I did.**

She was always asked the same question: Do you know what love is?

Ayumi Shinozaki, now a sophomore at Kisaragi Academy, was always asked that question. But why? Was it to test her knowledge to see if she really deserved to be head of the honor society? Was it because she needed a boyfriend and she didn't know how to get one? Or was it because she didn't even have that emotion?

She didn't understand why people were always encouraging her to get a boyfriend so quickly. It may be easy for her friends, but it wasn't easy for her. In their freshman year, Mayu had latched on Morishige from day one. Naomi hooked up with Satoshi two weeks after. Yoshiki never showed signs of being interested in Ayumi. Either that, or Ayumi was busy with all the extra-curricular activities she signed up for to notice.

Sure, having a boyfriend would be nice. But she wouldn't be ditsy like Mayu and snatch onto a guy right away. She would want someone who would be there for her whenever she needed it whether she was overwhelmed with sadness or needed help with all the books she needed to carry. She wanted to have a fair relationship.

Ayumi was always thinking of all the guys at Kisaragi Academy, but none of them appealed to her. There were no academics in the science club that showed affection towards her, unless you called up to the lab together a date. The rest of the guys were either dorks or bad boys of the school.

But if she had to pick someone, she would go with Yoshiki. He was an academic like her (he started to improve his grades in freshman year and now is considered my level); he was sweet, kind, and athletic. But they were friends. And she knew she couldn't wreck their friendship by confessing a little crush, it wasn't worth it.

At Kisaragi Academy, she spent her time doing various things. One third of the time, she'll be class, studying, doing homework, or involved in an after school activity. Another one third would be hanging out with Yoshiki. And the last third would be avoiding the biggest nerd at school, Arnold Allen. He had dorky glasses and wears braces. He loves Ayumi more than he loves his collection of pocket protectors. Basically, he was just plain dorky. Definitely not her type.

The bell rang, ending math class at Kisaragi Academy that morning. She glanced behind her and saw Arnold looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face as if he never seen her before in his life. Desperate to give herself lots of room between him and her, she handed her math test to her teacher and hurried out of the classroom.

Before Arnold could chase after her, Ayumi ran down the stairs and sprinted down the hall. She made a right turn and ended up at her locker. She peered around the corner. There was no sign of Arnold. Breathing a sigh of relief, she entered her lock combination and her locker door swung open. As she grabbed her science textbook, a note fell out. Curious, she bent down and picked it up. Making sure no one was watching her, she unfolded the note.

It said:

 _Love is great, once you find someone to give it to, won't you agree?_

 _Will you give yours to me?_

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer._

 **So what do you think, this is my first story so please be gentle. Do you think I should continue? Please R &R and tell me. Also this is the prologue so if you want me to continue, the chapters will be longer.**

 **Corpse PartyAyushikiFan**


	2. I Love You Says It All

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I will continue!**

 **Chapter 2: I Love You Says It All.**

"A secret admirer, you mean with the secret notes and stuff?" Mayu asked.

Seated at a table in the cafeteria, Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi were discussing Ayumi's secret admirer. It was a good topic to talk about and get their mind off on how disgusting that week's mystery meat was. Just like the secret admirer, it was sure a mystery.

"I wonder who it could be," Naomi said, jabbing her mystery meat with a spoon, as if she was trying to destroy it.

Ayumi thought for a moment than scowled. "It's probably Arnold. Geez, why won't he leave me alone?"

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Maty asked. "You know the old saying, 'There is more than meets the eye.'"

"And let him take me to chess tournament as a first date!?" Ayumi spat. "No way!"

Just then the boys plopped their trays down at their table. Morishige took a seat and Mayu embraced him, while Satoshi gave a kiss to Naomi on her cheek. Yoshiki sat next to Ayumi, smiling at her.

"So, what's up?" Satoshi asked the group.

"Ayumi got a note from a secret admirer," Naomi explained. "And we think its Arnold."

Yoshiki chuckled. "That loser? I bet you a million dollars he won't even get a date for the spring formal!"

Ayumi sighed. "And neither will I if I don't find out who wrote this secret admirer is."

They ended up discussing the secret admirer topic for a while. The only one that didn't contribute to the conversation in a while was Ayumi. Her mind wandered off to the note she found in her locker. Who was her secret admirer? Was it Arnold? And what was she going to do about it?

The spring formal was coming up in a week and she had no one to go with. Of course, Mayu and Naomi were going with Morishige and Satoshi. She would do her best to get a date. But if desperate times called for desperate measures, she would not even go. The other choice was to go with Arnold, but if she did, he would have fainted from hearing she wanting to go with him.

She could go with Yoshiki, but that means going to the spring formal with one of her best guy friends. That was better than the Arnold option, but still, going with best guy friend was also the reason for not having a date. It wasn't right. Besides, she had no chance since Yoshiki had many girls chasing after him.

The boys were voted the hottest guys in school. Some of the girls were chasing after Yoshiki, including Princess. If Yoshiki was not interested in Ayumi and interested in someone like Princess, Ayumi didn't stand a chance. Besides, each boy had something special about them that made the girls want to swoon.

Satoshi was captain of the boys' soccer team. With one compliment, he can make any girl slide to the floor when he walks by. With his kind attitude, girls can't stay away from him. Too bad he's already taken by Naomi.

Morishige was the main roles in all plays. His wavy blue hair and boyish good looks have all the other actresses chasing after him. No wonder Mayu got to him first.

Yoshiki was the best guitarist. A lot of girls want to get their hands on his bleached hair. He was charming and could make any girl feel loved, including Ayumi.

No one asked her to go with them. The jocks probably thought she was too stuck-up. The bad boys thought she was a goody-too-shoes. And the academics thought she was too smart, except for Arnold.

Speaking of Arnold, she looked up and saw Arnold coming her way, smiling. What was he going to do, talk to her, flirt with her, and annoy her? She pondered this question for a moment. Then, it hit her.

He was going to ask her to spring! It made sense. He had no date. She had no date! And she knew that she would rather fail all her classes than go with him. She would rather commit a crime than go with him, she would rather eat horse liver than go with him. I think you get the picture.

She could already imagine what the formal would be like if she went with him. He'd give her a science textbook instead of a corsage; he'd make them walk to the spring formal instead of taking a limousine so they could quiz each other in math, and then while they're laughing an drinking punch, he'll snort so hard, the punch would come out of his nose. It was a sickening sight.

Just imagining it all was making her sick like a dog. Without saying goodbye to Mayu, Morishige, Naomi, and Satoshi, she jumped off her seat and sprinted across the cafeteria and out the east doors. She hurried down the hallway, made a few right turns, and found herself at her locker again.

She leaned against it, catching her breath. She was hoping Arnold wouldn't show up out of the blue while she was still tired. He'll ask her to the spring formal faster than Mayu can ramble about anything.

Now, she was scared to even go to school. She wouldn't know who was behind that classroom door or who was sneaking up behind her. If she wasn't careful, Arnold would spring up the question on her and she'd have to say yes. She couldn't say no. Even if she hated Arnold, she couldn't hurt his feelings.

Ayumi sighed. "I wish there was some way of tracking him so I won't run into him and he will never ask me."

Then, she got an idea. She turned around and entered her lock combination. The locker down swung open. She reached into the back of the locker and pulled out what looked like a sliver metallic video game.

This was one of her father's inventions. It could track anyone with a sample of the person's DNA. Once she had them, she'd slip them into the device. It was used to track anything.

The tracking device also contained DNA from herself and her friends. In case of emergency , she would be able to find them quickly, wherever they were.

Now, to track down Arnold. Where was she supposed to get DNA of him? He can't just say, "Arnold, may I have a piece of your gorgeous locks?" That was the worst idea in the encyclopedia of worst ideas. Did she have anything Arnold had ever given to her? Wait!

Ayumi rummaged through her locker for something that contained Arnold's DNA and, oh joy, she found a rose he gave her a couple of days ago. She pulled off every rose petal until she found a strand of brown hair. Arnold's brown hair. She smiled and slipped it through the tiny slot on top of the machine. After a few beeps and dings, a screen popped up.

The screen displayed a bird's eye view of the inside of Kisaragi Academy. According to the different shapes and colored icons, she could see that her friends were leaving the cafeteria. A small dot, which represented Arnold, was moving down a hallway. A pink heart showed that Ayumi was by her locker.

The brown dot kept moving down the hall. If Arnold made one more right turn, he would find Ayumi. Slipping the device in the pocket of her jeans, she grabbed her history textbook from the inside of the locker. She grabbed the note, and hurried down a hallway to the history classroom.

Once she reached the classroom, she flung open the door, ran inside, and closed it behind her. She turned around. The classroom was deserted, except for the history teacher sitting at his desk. He looked was looking at Ayumi strangely.

"Miss Shinozaki, why are you in such a hurry to get here?" he asked.

Good thing she was good at making up excuses. "Sorry, sir, I was helping friend that got hurt by tripping down a flight of stairs and I didn't have a watch, I thought I was going to be late for class. Sorry for startling you."

The teacher smiled. "It's alright. Class starts in five minutes anyway. Why don't you take a seat and look over your note, my honor star student."

Ayumi nodded and took a seat at the front of the room. While the teacher was being occupied with the Kisaragi Gazette newspaper, Ayumi pulled out the tracking device from her pocket and looked at the screen.

She sighed in relief. The brown dot showed that Arnold was in the chemistry classroom on the other side of the school and was not moving what so ever. She smiled and slipped the device back in her pocket.

To avoid Arnold as much as possible, she tried to remember if she had any classes with him. Well, they both took advanced subjects, but were in different. How about school clubs? Did they sign up for the same thing? Oh yeah, spring formal committee. They were responsible for decorating the gymnasium for the spring formal.

Mayu and Naomi joined that committee as well, so Ayumi could talk to them instead of Arnold. She could spend her time laughing and talking with Mayu and if Arnold ever tried to walk towards them to ask Ayumi to the spring formal, Naomi would be there to deal with him.

On the same day they were to decorate the gym, Yoshiki had a chemistry competition. Kisaragi Tigers versus the Statesville Serpents. She wanted to wish him good luck that day and remember to take note of that.

Speaking of which, she almost forgot about the note. She picked up the note from her desk. Hoping it wasn't Arnold who sent this one too, she unfolded it.

It said

 _You know what my flower Ayumi? I could say so much, but I LOVE YOU says it all. Do you feel the same way?_

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer._

 **Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the reviews for the prologue! Please R &R!**

 **CorpsePartyAyushikiFan**


	3. Love Is An Irresistible Desire

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Chapter 3: Love Is An Irresistible Desire**

The Kisaragi Academy spring formal was next week. Besides Arnold and Ayumi, everyone else probably already got dates. So, what was Ayumi going to do? Take Arnold? Go alone? Not go at all? Only two words to answer those three questions: NO WAY!

As she, Mayu, and Naomi were walking to school on a cool spring morning, Ayumi had a lot of things on her mind. While her friends were in deep conversation with each other, she tried to figure out what was going on lately.

That was the second secret admirer note that she found in her locker. It was the second love quote she read that made her feel loved. And it was the hundredth time she was pissed at Arnold. He knew she wasn't into him, or maybe he didn't know at all. Yeah, maybe he didn't get the hint at all. Like, sorry, she's taken, back off, right?

But, what if the note wasn't from Arnold? Who else would send her secret admirer notes? She knew no one that was into her. Also, why doesn't the secret admirer just ask her to the spring formal? She didn't mind about the cute love quotes, but if Arnold sent that, he sure has a way with women, even if they weren't into him.

It seemed to Ayumi that Arnold would never give up winning a girl's heart. Well, except for last year. Once she, Yoshiki, Mayu, Morishige, Naomi, and Satoshi became freshmen at Kisaragi Academy, they met Arnold. When they first saw him, he enthralled by how hot Princess was. And when I say hot, I mean stuck-up. After Princess' boyfriend Harito Yuto threw Arnold into a locker, he gave up hope. It was then that he found Ayumi and began crushing on her.

Ayumi didn't want to go alone to the spring formal, but she didn't want to go with Arnold either. The thought of her clutching his sweaty hands just gave her the creeps. She cringed and tried to get rid of the thought. At least there was one person that she would take a chance in asking. She thought it was wrong at first, but she changed her mind.

She, Mayu, and Naomi entered Kisaragi Academy, with ten minutes to spare until they were to report to their homeroom. They walked down the hallways in silence. It wasn't long until Naomi found Satoshi talking with his friends. Further down their third hallway, Mayu followed Morishige into the art room.

All alone, Ayumi continued down the hallway. She climbed up some stairs and walked down another hallway. Soon, she reached a corner. As she was about to turn it, a bunch of thumping sounds were heard, one after another. Just to be sure it wasn't Arnold who dropped his ruler, protractor, and scientific calculator on the floor again, Ayumi peered around the corner.

Yoshiki was by his locker, rubbing his head. His locker door was open. His textbooks were scattered across the tile floor, along with some of his study notes. She hurried around the corner to help him if he wanted to go to the spring formal with her.

She knelt by his side. "Hey, Yoshiki." She began gathering his study notes and putting them back in order. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks," Yoshiki answered, gratefully. He began gathering his textbooks in his arms and placing them in his locker. Ayumi handed him his study notes and he placed them on a shelf in his locker. She watched Yoshiki organize his belongings. As he did, she noticed something in the back of his locker. Red roses!?

Yoshiki must have realized she was staring into his locker. He automatically closed it and locked it. She pretended to act as if she was waiting for him to finish organizing.

" _Ask him now!"_ her conscience said to her. She then remember the other reason for beginning a conversation with Yoshiki in the first place.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, Yoshiki?"

He turned towards her. "Yeah?"

She started to fidget. "I was, um, wondering if I could, you know, ask you something?"

"I was about to ask you something too," Yoshiki replied. "You go first."

"Um, okay," Ayumi answered, unsure of what to say what to say next. Uh, I wanted to, um, ask you if . . ."

"Yoshiki!"

Ayumi stopped talking, Yoshiki stopped listening. They both looked behind Yoshiki. Princess was walking up to them, strutting around as if she won the Miss Universe pageant. She was dressed in a magenta, spaghetti-strap sundress and matching magenta sandals. Her curly red hair was in one fluffy bun at the back of her head.

She walked up to Yoshiki and placed her right hand on his right shoulder, as if she owned him. "Hi, Yoshiki." She turned to Ayumi. "Hey, um, uh . . ."

"Ayumi," Ayumi filled in, annoyed. She knew Princess was trying to annoy her, like she always did. "What brings you here?"

"Would you mind if I talk to Yoshiki in private for a moment?" Princess asked. Ayumi could see Princess' smirk behind her fake million dollar smile. "Just for a minute."

Ayumi faked a smile at her. "Go ahead. I have to get to class or I'll be late." She turned to Yoshiki, smiling. "We'll talk after school in the chemistry classroom, since I cant make it for lunch because of my student council duties."

Yoshiki nodded. "Okay, catch you later, babe." Ayumi turned around and walked down the hallway. She blushed at the pet name Yoshiki always loved to call her. She turned around that same corner she came around and leaned against the wall. She wasn't really going to class yet. She was going to eavesdrop on Princess and Yoshiki.

Ayumi may be oblivious, but she's not stupid. She knew that if Princess was going to talk in private with a guy. It was about love. She bet that Princess was going to ask Yoshiki to the spring formal. Ayumi sighed quietly to herself. Why didn't she ask Yoshiki instead of fidgeting?

"Well, what do you need to talk to me about Princess?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well, I needed to ask you something," she said.

"Okay, go for it," he replied.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honr in being . . ."

The warning bell rang. Ayumi could tell Yoshiki was in a hurry because he then said:

"Oh, well look at the time!" he exclaimed, with the air of one commenting on the weather. "I can't be late for class! Let's chat later!"

Ayumi heard Yoshiki run down the other hallway to his class. Once he was gone, she heard Princess huff and walk down the same hallway as well. Wow, good thing Princess didn't have a chance to ask Yoshiki to the spring formal. Talk about being saved by the bell!

Wait! The bell! The warning bell just rang!

If Ayumi didn't get to class in two minutes, she would get thrown in detention and an honor student star student could never get detention. Besides, she heard enough of their conversation.

Running as fast as her legs can carry her, Ayumi sprinted down the hall for homeroom.

She was alsomst there when she heard male voices coming from around a corner. She wasn't sure who the first voice belonged to, but the second one! It was Arnold! Quickly observing her surroundings, she ducked behind a soda machine (I wished I had that in my school XD).

She heard Arnold and another guy walking down the hallway, talking. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, Ayumi cupped her right hand and listened to their conversation. Wow, she's been doing a lot of eavesdropping that day, hasn't she?

"Arnold, why are you so obsessed with Ayumi?" the guy asked. "As they say, there are many other fish in the sea."

"I know, but Ayumi is really special," Arnold answered. "She's smart, pretty, and brave. I would give up all my protractors and pocket protectors to have her as my girlfriend."

"Well, dude, people have seen her around the school," the guy stated. "I don't understand why you cant find her."

"I don't know either," Arnold replied. Their footsteps were dying away, which meant they were moving farther away from Ayumi. "It's like she has tracker me to make sure and is tracking me to make sure I don't run into her. Well, as soon as I run into her, I'm asking her to the spring formal."

Once the two guys disappeared, Ayumi came out of hiding. "Wow, no wonder he's a nerd. It's like he follows me around." She laughed and continued to homeroom.

After school, everyone rushed out the front entrance and out of the school. Everyone was on their way home, well, except Ayumi and Yoshiki.

Yoshiki was in the chemistry classroom, cleaning the tops of the desks and tabletops. Since the chemistry competition was next week, the same day of the spring formal, there was hardly any time for cleaning that day. Besides, after the competition, he had to go home, shower, change, and go to the spring formal.

Ayumi was supposed to meet him here at three o'clock. Yoshiki glanced at the clock on the wall. It read quarter after three. Ayumi was never late. So, what was the hold-up causing her to be halping Yoshiki?

Just as Yoshiki was pondering the question, the chemistry classroom door flung open and Ayumi ran in. He watched her, curiously as Ayumi slammed the door closed, locked it, and pulled down the blinds on the door's window.

"Nice of you to join me," Yoshiki said. "What's up?"

Ayumi turned towards Yoshiki. "Sorry, I was late. I stayed behind in the math classroom to clean the chalkboard. Arnold must have memorized my schedule or something because as soon as the bell rang, Arnold was outside the closed classroom door, playing his guitar badly, and singing random stuff about me."

"So, what did you do?" Yoshiki asked, apparently engrossed in the story.

"I saw the doorknob of the door moving, so I opened the window," explained Ayumi. "I climbed out, shut it, and headed for the front entrance to the school. From there, I found my here, without Arnold having a clue about my disappearance." (Just to make sure you guys understand, Ayumi was on the first floor, I can't think Ayumi can go down the 2nd floor window without dying)

"Wow, you're smart," Yoshiki commented.

Ayumi blushed a bit. "Come on, let's get cleaning."

Yoshiki nodded. "Okay."

While Yoshiki finished scrubbing the tabletops and desk tops, Ayumi organized the beakers and other tools needed for the chemistry competition. Every now and then, she would cast small glances at Yoshiki. He would look up and smile at her.

Wait, they were alone! Finally, no one to barge in on them! She can finally ask him to the spring formal! But she still wasn't sure about what his response would be like. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

Before she could speak, Yoshiki said, "Ayumi about that thing I wanted to ask you earlier . . ." She looked up at him. "Well, would you mind going on a triple date with our friends?"

"What?" she asked, just to make sure she heard him correctly.

"It's just that Morishige and Satoshi can cause mayhem when they're alone. I mean, you would the same thing for Naomi and Mayu, right?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah, you can never trust them alone."

Yoshiki smiled. "So, would you like to go?"

Ayumi thought for a moment. Did Yoshiki just ask her out on a date? Maybe he did. But she couldn't cheat on the secret admirer. Then again, she and the secret admirer weren't together yet, so it wasn't really cheating. Besides, the secret admirer will never know anyway.

"Sure," she answered, grinning. "What's the plan?"

"How about Friday night at six o' clock then?" Yoshiki asked. "We could go see that new movie in town. It's called, 'The Simpsons Movie.' I heard it's hilarious!"

"Sounds great!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Great, Friday at six o' clock then," Yoshiki confirmed. He looked around the room. It looked cleaner than before. "I think we're done here. Thanks for the help."

"Oh, anytime," Ayumi replied. She headed for the door. "I got to leave and get a textbook from my locker. See you tomorrow."

Yoshiki waved as she left the classroom. "Bye, Ayumi!"

She closed the chemistry classroom door and hurried down the hallway. She made right turn, and ended up at her locker. She entered the combination in her lock. There was a small click and the locker door swung open.

As she reached for her math textbooks, a folded piece of paper fell out. She grabbed her textbook, closed and locked her locker, and bent down to pick up the note. She began making her way out of the school. As she did, she unfolded her note.

It said:

 _Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. As in, I desired to have someone as cute and kind as you for my girlfriend._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, and most of you guys said to pace myself, so that's what I will do. Who do you guys think the secret admirer is?**

 **Please R &R.**

 **CorpsePartyAyushikiFan**


	4. Real Love Stories Never Have Endings

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Real Love Stories Never Have Endings.**

It was Friday. One week until the spring formal. And Ayumi had no date. She had no chance to ask Yoshiki because of continuous interruptions. On the bright side, Arnold hasn't ran into her yet and Princess didn't ask Yoshiki to the spring formal either. I guess there's a bright side to everything. Princess was asking Yoshiki to the spring formal because she thought Harito couldn't even afford a corsage for her.

Ayumi sat on her bed, in her pink bedroom. She was reading the secret admirer notes she has received already. The secret admirer didn't reveal himself yet and although Ayumi was intelligent, she couldn't figure out who was sending her the notes. If it wasn't Arnold, then she would take the secret admirer to the spring formal.

She was glad that it was Friday. It was that time of the week she could stay home and read a good book. There was no Arnold to chase her around until Monday and decided to make the best of things with her free time. She finished her homework as soon as she got home, so there was nothing to do but think.

If only the secret admirer would just reveal himself. That way, she would know that there was someone in Kisaragi Academy that wanted her. She would have a date for the spring formal. He might even become her boyfriend by the end of that night if she was lucky. And best of all, Arnold would be heartbroken to know she was already taken.

Ayumi sighed and placed the notes onto her dresser. She decided to go downstairs and make herself a snack. Perhaps cheese and carrots sticks with ranch dip would be good. She didn't want to spoil her appetite for popcorn and cheese-covered nachos with Yoshiki during the movie date that night, but every time Mayu and Naomi went out with Morishige and Satoshi, the boys were always late, so she shouldn't have to worry about being too full for the movie.

She heard the mailbox open outside. It was strange that their mail lady was delivering them their mail at this time of day. She would always deliver it with her father's newspaper in the morning before seven o' clock. So, what's in the mailbox? She decided to go downstairs and check.

As she reached for the door knob on her brown bedroom door, the doorbell rang. Then, she heard Mayu's voice from downstairs.

"Yoshiki, Shige, Satoshi!" Mayu cried. "You're early!"

Ayumi gasped. She turned to look at her clock on her wall. Five thirty! The boys got here early! She better get ready fast! She could already hear Mayu's footsteps running up the stairs and down the hallway. She was probably hurrying to get ready too.

Sure enough, she heard the bathroom door slam shut. Naomi was probably downstairs with the boys. She probably got dressed early or she really didn't care what she wore on the date.

Deciding to leave that question to solve later, Ayumi hurried to her brown closet doors and flung them open.

Five minutes later, the boys and Naomi were still downstairs, waiting for Ayumi and Mayu. Yoshiki and Morishige were sitting on the leather couch in the living room. Satoshi was sitting in the matching leather armchair with Naomi on his lap.

Yoshiki had a red, unbuttoned shirt over a white T-shirt, navy blue baggy jeans, and black shoes. He wore a black cap over his bleached hair that was sticking outside of his hat.

Morishige wore a blue T-shirt, black baggy jeans, and white shoes. His blue hair was in its wavy style.

Satoshi wore a dark green T-shirt, black baggy jeans, and black shoes with white strips on the sides. His brown hair was also in a wavy style.

Naomi wore a tight light green shirt, skin-tight jeans black jeans, and green shoes similar to Satoshi's but without the white strips and a different color. Her brown hair flowed down to her mid back and curled outwards. I guess she got ready early.

Soon, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see who it was. It was Mayu. She was in a cute, baby blue, spaghetti-strap sundress and sliver high heel sandals. Her brown hair was in the usually ponytail (Is that what you call it because Mayu has it on top of her head, I hope I'm right).

As soon as Mayu walked towards Morishige and gave him a hug, Ayumi came downstairs. She had on a red crop jacket, red miniskirt, and matching red heel sandals. Her long blue hair was in the usual pigtails.

While Mayu, Morishige, Naomi, and Satoshi exited the house through the front door to Satoshi's green Escalade, Yoshiki walked up to Ayumi, smiling. He was doing his best to hide the fact that he was enthralled by how Ayumi looked in her cute outfit.

"Hey, Yoshiki" Ayumi said. She noticed Yoshiki looking at her outfit and appearance. She looked at herself as well. "I didn't overdress did I?"

Yoshiki shook his head. "No, you look, like . . . wow."

Ayumi blushed. "Thanks." She took his hand. "Let's go."

Yoshiki nodded and led her out the door. Once they were on the porch, Ayumi closed the door. She decided to go grab the mail for her father inside the mail box, but Yoshiki tugged her away.

"Come on, Ayumi," he explained. "I'd hate for the tickets to be sold out. Especially since the movie just came out and everyone's dying to see it."

"Okay," she answered. Yoshiki smiled and led her to the green Escalade. Since Satoshi was driving and Naomi was seated in the front seat, Ayumi and Yoshiki joined Mayu and Morishige in the back seats. Once Yoshiki closed the door, Satoshi put the car in drive and drove off down the street, towards downtown Kisaragi.

It wasn't long until they reached Kisaragi Movie Theater. Satoshi pulled into an empty parking space in the movie theater parking lot. Everyone climbed out of the Escalade, Satoshi locked it with a click on his car keys, and they all headed inside the building through the front entrance.

Inside was not packed, but not empty either. There was a bit of a line at the ticket booth but it wasn't long. While Satoshi went to go get the tickets, with Naomi tagging along, Mayu went to the arcade there for a moment, with Morishige holding her hand. This left Yoshiki to grab some snacks.

"What would you like, dude?" The male teenage snack clerk asked.

"Let's see," Yoshiki replied, looking at the snack chart above him. "Three large popcorn tubs, six large Cokes, and some nachos with extra cheese please." He turned to Ayumi. "Anything else you and the girls want?"

Ayumi knew what she, Mayu, and Naomi wanted. She turned towards the clerk. "And three bags of rainbow skittles, please."

Yoshiki paid for their snacks. While he carried popcorn tubs and three sodas, Ayumi carried the other three sodas and the bag of skittles and the nachos. They met with Morishige, Mayu, Naomi, and Satoshi. In Satoshi's hands were the tickets. In Mayu's arms was a blue stuffed bear. Morisgige must have won that for her.

They went into theater number six, as stated on their tickets. Above the doorway read, "The Simpsons Movie." They found some seats in the theater. They weren't too far from the screen but weren't too close either.

As the usual commercials played on the screen, everyone decided to eat their snacks. Naomi and Satoshi were eating the cheese-covered nachos. Mayu and Morishige were popping pieces of popcorn inside each other's mouths.

Ayumi reached for a piece of popcorn in the tub she and Yoshiki were sharing. Yoshiki was doing the same. As they reached the tub, their hands brushed against each other's. She took back her hand and so did he. She blushed. Instead, she reached for the soda on the other side of her and took a sip. She looked down at the entrance to the theater and gasped.

Arnold and his friend were walking into the theater, carrying two popcorn tubs and two sodas. Ayumi gasped and turned to Yoshiki. She tugged on the sleeve of his red shirt.

Yoshiki turned to Ayumi. "What's the matter, Ayumi?"

She pointed down at Arnold. He was climbing up the stairs with his friends, towards them. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed Ayumi there yet. Yoshiki quickly took off his red unbutton shirt. He was still wearing a white T-Shirt underneath as stated before.

"Hug your knees," he whispered.

She did as she was told. She hugged her knees, her feet on the chair along with the rest of her. Yoshiki then threw his red shirt over her head. He then took the large popcorn tub and his and Ayumi's sodas and placed them in front of her feet. It covered most of her. It's not like Arnold would notice.

Arnold and his friend walked past the row where Ayumi, Yoshiki, Mayu, Morishige, Satoshi, and Naomi were sitting in. He turned to face Yoshiki, showing off his braces-covered smile. The brown and blue haired turned to look at Arnold as well. Ayumi stayed underneath Yoshiki's shirt and tried to keep still.

"Salutations, Yoshiki, Morishige, and Satoshi," Arnold greeted. He looks to Mayu and Naomi. "Good evenings, ladies." Mayu and Naomi cringed.

While Morishige and Satoshi comforted them, Arnold turned back to Yoshiki. "Where's my blue passion flower? I see her best friends are here. What about her?"

"Oh, her?" Yoshiki replied, innocently. "She's at home studying."

Arnold nodded. "Oh, well I guess I'll see her at school on Monday then."

Arnold climbed up to the back of the theater with his friend and took a seat in a row. From his view, Arnold would never see Ayumi in the row way below him. Besides, the lights were turning off, so the theater got dark.

Yoshiki nudged Ayumi to indicate the coast was clear. She removed the red shirt and gave it back to Yoshiki. She picked up the popcorn tub and two sodas from the from in front of her and sat properly.

"Thanks, Yoshiki," she thanked, handing him his soda and the popcorn tub.

Yoshiki smiled at her. "No problem, Ayumi."

The movie began and Ayumi placed her arm on the armrest. Yoshiki placed his on top of hers. She blushed a bit, though no could see it in the dark theater. She smiled to herself and watched the movie.

About two hours later, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Mayu, Morishige, Naomi, and Satoshi exited Kisaragi Movie Theater. They were laughing their heads off after seeing the hilarious Simpsons movie.

"Did you see the silo labeled, 'Pig Crap!?" Yoshiki asked, chuckling. "I couldn't have named that thing better myself!"

Ayumi nodded, giggling.

"I love Spiderpig!" Naomi exclaimed. "That was so funny!"

Morishige and Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"I like the romance between Colin and Lisa!" Mayu exclaimed, happily. "Wasn't that so romantic?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Girls."

Naomi glared at him. "Hey, I'm a girl I may not like to be one, but I am one!"

Satoshi embraced her. "I prefer you as a girl, beautiful." He kissed her on the lips passionately and she blushed.

"Come on Morishige and Satoshi," Yoshiki announced. He grabbed Ayumi's hand. "Let's take the girls home."

Morishige and Satoshi nodded and led Mayu and Naomi towards the Escalade. Ayumi and Yoshiki followed them. Once they were all in the Escalade and their seatbelts were buckled, Satoshi pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the street, towards the suburbs.

Soon, the green Escalade pulled up along the curb, in front of their house. Morishige and Satoshi climbed out to walk their girls to their doors. Yoshiki opened the car door for Ayumi and she climbed out. He walked her to the front door as well.

Satoshi smiled at his beautiful tomboy girlfriend. "See you, beautiful."

Naomi smiled. "Thanks for the movie." Satoshi kissed her on the cheek and walked off back to the Escalade.

Morishige turned to Mayu. "I'll call you, Mayu."

"I'll be waiting, Shige," she answered, sweetly. Morishige gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and headed for Satoshi's Escalade. He hopped into the back seat. Mayu and Naomi entered the house and closed the door, to give Ayumi and Yoshiki some privacy (They're having a sleepover at Ayumi's house).

Ayumi smiled at Yoshiki. "Thanks for everything."

Yoshiki embraced her in his arms. "You're welcome." Pause. "Ayumi, there's something I need to ask you."

Ayumi looked into his sharp grey-bluish eyes. "Yes?"

Yoshiki took a deep breath, before saying, "Ayumi, would you like to . . ."

Before Yoshiki could say the rest, a car horn honked. Ayumi and Yoshiki turned to Morishige and Satoshi, who were waiting in the Escalade. Yoshiki scowled at them. Ayumi was annoyed. He was going to ask her something important. And someone always had to interrupt.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi called. "We got to get home! We're going to miss the wrestling marathon on TV! It starts in ten minutes!"

"I'll be right there!" Yoshiki called to his friends. He then turned to Ayumi. "Well, goodnight."

"Bye," Ayumi replied. Yoshiki smiled at her, before walked off to the Escalade. He seated himself in the front seat and Satoshi drove off. Once they were out of Ayumi's sight, she turned to the mailbox by the front door. She had to get the mail that mail lady dropped off earlier.

She opened it and reached inside. There were no letters, bills, advertisements, or packages. That was strange. She was sure she heard the mail box open earlier. She then felt something in there.

Ayumi pulled it out. It was another folded up note. She unfolded it.

It said:

 _Real life stories never have endings. Hopefully, when I finally reveal myself to you, our love story will just begin and will go on forever._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer._

 **Im sorry about uploading super late, but I have a reason why. So, for the past few days my teachers gave me so much homework (I'm in Advanced Placement) to do and it takes me two hours to get home, which is about around 5:00 that I come home. Then I take a shower, which is about an hour, so 6:00 now. I also have to do my homework, and it takes about two hours to do, and now it's now 8:00. I am exhausted by now and go to sleep and then I don't have enough time to type it up. But I did my homework ahead of time, so I don't have any HW do now, so I could write as much as I can.**

 **Please R &R **

**CorpsePartyAyushikiFan**


	5. Love Is Like Playing The Piano

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Love Is Like Playing The Piano**

The movie date with Yoshiki last night was the best date Ayumi has ever been on. Well, it's the only date she's ever been on but still. She couldn't believe Arnold was there. If she was aware that Arnold was there, she would have hid somewhere else until she wasn't in his sight. Why did she leave the tracking device at home?

It's not like Arnold knew she was there. He thought she was at home studying. Still, he called her his blue passion flower. Cute, but she would prefer Yoshiki calling her that than him. Yoshiki will call her cute pet names that made her feel loved. Arnold just says it in a way that makes her really sick.

Another thing was the secret admirer note she found in the mail box. It was the third one she's received. But who sent it? Did Arnold drop it off after the movies or before she got home? Was it from an excellent poet at Kisaragi Academy that she never knew about? The answer was the same as the answer for if anyone liked her. She doesn't know.

She would have to put aside those questions for later. It was Saturday night. The girls invited the boys over for the night. They were having a sleepover at her house and a contest to see who can stay up the longest.

The party was due to start in ten minutes. Ayumi headed over to her closet and flung open her brown closet doors. She rummaged through all her clothes for her nightclothes. She didn't have as many clothes as her fashionista best friend Mayu, but she had a lot.

After slipping off her usual clothes – blue, spaghetti-strap midriff, black jeans, and white flats, she put on her cute nightclothes – a floor-length, dark blue nightgown with a blue fluffy collar. She slipped her feet into her pink fluffy bunny slippers and pulled her hair ties out of her hair. Her long navy blue hair flowed down to her back. She placed her red hair ties on her dresser and headed out of her bedroom door.

Careful not to trip over her nightgown, Ayumi descended the stairs into the living room. There were a bunch of soft white pillows on the couch and armchair and some were scattered on the floor. On the coffee table were a bowl of popcorn and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Ayumi reached for one of the chocolate chip cookies and took a bite. It was delicious. She had to admit. Mayu was a way better cook than she was. Naomi never liked to cook her own food unless she was forced to, but she was a better cook than Ayumi, who was so bad at cooking, her brunette best friends forbidden her from touching the stove and oven after an incident last year.

Last year, Kisaragi Academy held an art club bake sale. Ayumi volunteered to make some cookies to sell at the bake sale. In the school kitchen, after placing the cookies in the oven, she was reading a geography textbook. She was so busy reading, she didn't notice the cookies were burning. If Mayu didn't come into the kitchen to check on her, the school would have burned down.

That night, she, her best friends, and the boys were all going to be all alone in the house. Ayumi's dad ordered them pizza for dinner before he left for a genius convention at Kisaragi's Convention Centre and wouldn't be back until the next day at around noon.

So, basically they were stuck with the regular rules. No wild parties, no destroying the house by accident or on purpose, unless someone just happened to break in and the boys had to kick his butt and mess up the house in process, and no dates with the boys that night because their parents weren't there to approve everything.

But he didn't say that they couldn't come over. Besides, all their parents all liked the boys despite the fact that one of them was a delinquent, well, ex-delinquent. But Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi assured their parents that they would never do anything to hurt their perfect little girls.

"Mayu!" Ayumi called into the kitchen. "How are the rest of the snacks coming along!?"

"They look scrumptious!" Mayu exclaimed. "I'm just waiting for the apple pie to finish baking. Wow, this is a lot of work!"

"Need a hand!?" Ayumi asked.

I guess Mayu remembered the _little_ incident from last year. "Uh . . . no. . .no! I'll manage! Pause. "Go wait for the boys!"

Ayumi sighed and headed over to the front window. She pulled aside the curtains slightly and looked through the window. A green Escalade pulled up by the curb, in front of their house. Inside was the trio of three, hot guys.

So Mayu and Naomi could hear her, she announced, "They're here!"

After hearing a squeal from Mayu in the kitchen and a cheer from Naomi upstairs, Ayumi plopped herself on the pillow-covered couch. Since the front door was unlocked, the door opened. Yoshiki walked in, with Morishige and Satoshi right behind him. As soon as they were all in, Satoshi closed and locked the door.

Yoshiki walked over to the couch and sat next to Ayumi. "Hey, Ayumi! Cute PJ's!"

Ayumi blushed. "Thanks."

"Where's Mayu?" Morishige asked.

Ayumi gestured towards the kitchen. "In the kitchen."

Morishige nodded and headed into the kitchen. Just then, Naomi was descending the stairs, dressed in a light green, T-Shirt pyjama top, dark green pyjama pants, and light green slippers. In her arms was a stack of more white soft pillows. The stack was so tall, it covered her face and she couldn't see where she was going.

Naomi said, "Here are more pillows, Ayumi . . . AHHHHHH!" She tripped and fell.

Taking note of it, Satoshi zipped underneath her and caught her in his arms. The stack of pillows fell from her hands and landed on the floor of already scattered pillows.

Mayu and Morishige walked out of the kitchen, apparently watching the whole thing. Mayu was carrying a freshly baked apple pie, while Morishige carried a tray of sodas. Once they placed everything on the coffee table, they applauded for Satoshi, along with Ayumi and Yoshiki.

Satoshi put Naomi back on the ground. She grinned. "Nice timing, boyfriend."

Satoshi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then they plopped themselves down onto the pillows on the floor. Ayumi, Yoshiki, Mayu, and Morishige joined them for some snacks from the coffee table.

"These cookies are delicious, Mayu," Morishige commented, embracing his girlfriend.

Mayu giggled. "Thanks, you're so sweet, Shige!"

As they were chatting and laughing with each other, the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face the doorway.

"I'll get it," Ayumi said, getting off the couch and heading for the front door. "It's probably the pizza. My dad order us some dinner before he left." She opened the door. "I can already smell that delicious . . ." Her eyes widened. ". . . nerd!"

Everyone was laughing at Ayumi's statement. Yoshiki, Morishige, Naomi, and Satoshi were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs in pain as they laughed.

Mayu tried to control her giggling. "Uh, Ayumi? What the heck is a 'delicious nerd'?"

Ayumi scowled at the figure standing in the doorway. She backed up away from the figure in disgust. It was Arnold. He walked in, dressed in blue pyjamas with brown teddy bears on it and matching fuzzy brown teddy bears slippers. In his arms were a stack of pizza boxes, a digital camera, and a bouquet of red roses.

"Salutations, everyone!" He exclaimed, happily.

The boys and Ayumi and the girls glared at him. Ayumi snatched the pizza boxes from his grasp as if he was going to contaminate them if he held onto them any longer.

"Arnold, get you and your teddy bear slippers out of my house!" she yelled.

Arnold smiled his braces-covered smile at Ayumi. "Hey, my blue PJ passions flower. Did I miss the party?" He handed her the bouquet of roses. "Since I work at the pizza shop where your dad ordered the pizzas from, I thought I'd deliver them to your house and come to party while I'm at it!"

Before Ayumi could answer, there were bright flashes of light and several clicking noises. Once they stopped, everyone was rubbing their eyes. Ayumi looked at Arnold, who was grinning and playing with his digital camera.

"Oh, wait until the guys in school see you girls in those cute pyjamas!" he exclaimed.

Yoshiki, Morishige, and Satoshi looked at Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi with worried eyes. If the guys in school saw the girls in their pyjamas, they would chase after them more than they did now. The girls, though the boys didn't know it, were prepared.

With their hands on their hips, they smirked at Arnold and moved forward, so he had no choice but to back of the house.

Outside of Ayumi's house in the dark night, the front door of their house was flung open. Arnold was thrown outside and landed on the front lawn. A pair of fuzzy teddy bear slippers and a bouquet of roses were tossed outside too. Before Arnold could protest, the door was slammed shut.

"Wow, we kicked a nerd out of the house and got free pizza!" Satoshi exclaimed, eating a pepperoni pizza slice. "This is sweet!"

"I know," Ayumi said, slicing the apple pie into sixths. "Except for the part when Arnold keeps stalking me. He's such a pain!"

Yoshiki popped the last piece of his chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. While Mayu and Morishige were chatting with each other and Naomi and Satoshi were debating which one of them would win the 'Who Could Stay Awake The Longest Contest,' Yoshiki turned to Ayumi, wearing a shy expression.

"Ayumi, can we talk in private?" he asked.

Ayumi nodded. "Sure." She turned to everyone else and interrupted their conversation and debate. "Guys, Yoshiki and I got to go and talk in private. See you later."

Following Ayumi from behind, Yoshiki climbed up the stairs to Ayumi's bedroom. She opened the door and they walked in. Once she closed the door, Yoshiki took a seat on Ayumi's bed. She then sat down next to him.

Ayumi placed her hands in her lap. "So, what do you want to talk about, Yoshiki?"

Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, unsure of how to explain it to Ayumi. "Well, there's this girl I like and . . ."

"And?" Ayumi asked, before he finished. She was determined to know who was the lucky girl at Kisaragi Academy that caught Yoshiki's eyes and prevented him from noticing her. "What about her?"

"Well, I been trying a few little tricks to try and see if she likes me, but she hasn't responded in any way. What do I do? Do you think she hates me?"

Even though Ayumi was jealous that Yoshiki fell over heels in love with another girl, she couldn't lie to him no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well, I suggest you continue what you're doing. But maybe you should, you know, take it the next level. That way, she'll realize what you're doing and give you a chance."

Yoshiki nodded, grinning. "Thanks for the advice, Ayumi." He embraced Ayumi in his arms. She blushed and returned the hug.

"You're welcome," she answered. He let go of her and she laid down on her bed, her head on her pillow. She left some space next to her for Yoshiki. Instead, he got up from her bed and sat on a chair in front of her desk. "Aren't you going to rest for a bit?"

Yoshiki shook his head. "Nah, I can't. Do you mind if I borrowed a sheet of paper and a pen? I would like to get started on my history essay due on Monday."

"Sure, Yoshiki," Ayumi replied. "The paper is in the top-right drawer and the pens are in my pencil holder on the desk."

"Thanks," said Yoshiki, and began to work. Ayumi smiled and closed her eyes to relax. Soon, she was fast asleep. I guess she lost the 'Who Can Stay Awake The Longest Contest.'

Ayumi felt like she only fell asleep for a few hours, when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Yoshiki was not at her desk anymore. And her soft orange blanket was covering her body. She didn't remember covering herself with it last night. But she did remember shivering as she tried to sleep.

Yoshiki must have noticed her last night and lifted up so he could cover her up with the blanket. That was so sweet of him. He would sure be able to care for his girl he's trying to snag.

Yawning, she climbed out of her bed and headed for her door. Before she could open it, she heard voices from downstairs. She leaned against the door and listened to the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"Thanks for the sleepover, Naomi," Satoshi said. "We'll be going now. We'll call you later."

The boys were leaving. Well, she decided she'd better go get the morning mail in the mailbox. Once she heard the front door close, Ayumi left her room and went downstairs. Once she reached the bottom, Mayu and Naomi were lying down on the couch, apparently just waking up.

"Good morning, Ayumi," Mayu said, rubbing her eyes. "Guess what? Naomi and Satoshi both won the 'Who Can Stay Awake The Longest' contest last night. Oh, and heard the mailbox open. The mail must be here."

"Awesome," replied Ayumi heading for the front door. "Mayu, go make breakfast. Naomi, get your lazy butt off the couch and help her. I'll get the mail."

Mayu squealed and skipped to the kitchen, with Naomi behind her, yawning. Ayumi opened the front door and stood outside on the front porch. She turned to the mailbox, opened it, and reached inside. She pulled out some letters and read them.

"Two for one taco at The Tacos stand, bill, bill . . ." she continued pulling apart the letters. "Oh, what's this?"

She pulled out another folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it with excitement.

It said:

 _Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn how to play by the rules, and then you must forget the rules and play from your heart._

 _Come on, babe, stop following the rules like you always do. Play from the heart and you'll find out who I am soon._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer._


	6. Guy Are Like Stars

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Sorry for the wait! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6: Guys Are Like Stars.**

"Fifth secret admirer note and he still doesn't reveal himself," Mayu stated, flipping a pancake on a frying pan. "This is sure a mystery."

It was the morning after the boys slept over at the Ayumi's house last night. After cleaning up the living room so it was pillow free except for the couch cushions, Ayumi headed into the kitchen to join her sisters for breakfast and to show them the fifth note she had received from her secret admirer.

Mayu a.k.a the number one cook in the house, was by the stove. She was stirring the pancake batter in a bowl while flipping pancakes on a metal pan. Naomi was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to keep awake. Since she and Satoshi won the "Who Can Stay Awake The Longest Contest," they were extremely exhausted. Who can blame them for staying up until four in the morning?

Ayumi sat across from Naomi, rereading over her newest secret admirer note. Who kept sending her these? Although she found it very romantic, she wished he would reveal himself. Still, it's not every day you find someone that wants you that badly he'd sent cute romantic love quotes.

She still needed a date for the spring formal and, by the looks of it, so does her secret admirer. But how does she find who it is. She couldn't just go around the school and ask guys if they're her secret admirer. All the guys would think she was more of a freak than they thought she was.

Speaking of the spring formal, today, she, Mayu, and Naomi were going to Kisaragi Mall to shop for dresses to wear to the spring formal. They had no time to do it after school next week before Friday because they were supposed to be designed decorations for the gymnasium that night.

Mayu continued. "Wow, this guy must really like you. It seems like he's not giving up trying to win your heart."

"It seems like that," Ayumi said. "He must be anxious to see if I actually like him back."

Mayu turned off the stove and placed a plate, with a stack of pancakes on it, on the table. Ayumi smiled and grabbed her fork and knife in front of her. "Let's eat."

She looked to Naomi who buried her head in her arms on the table. Underneath her arms was a puddle of drool. She was snoring loudly louder than all the boys' snores put together. Mayu looked at her too and sighed. Ayumi coughed to clear her voice.

"Naomi, wake up before you flood the house with your non-stop drooling!"

* * *

Automatically, Naomi's had popped back up. She looked at Ayumi with an annoyed expression. Naomi frowned, but started to gather her pancakes.

Kisaragi Mall was not busy in the morning. Usually, the teenagers would go to the mall around noon or in the afternoon. The reason why Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi went there early was to get the first picks of all the stylish dresses before everyone else, or they would be left with barf worthy ones.

Arm in arm, with Naomi between Ayumi and Mayu so they could keep a firm grip on her as they strolled through the mall, looking for all the dress stores available. As they passed by a tuxedo store, Mayu caught a glimpse of someone familiar in there.

It was Morishige. He was searching through a rack of tuxedos with a perplexed look on his face. Once he spotted Mayu in front of the store, he smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Mayu!" he called.

She grinned and walked up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just shopping for a tuxedo for the spring formal," Morishige answered. "But I can't decide if the vest inside should be dark blue with light blue strips or a dark blue checker-patterned one."

"How about I help you?" she asked, anxiously. "I am Kisaragi High's fashionista you know."

Morishige nodded. "Sure."

Mayu squealed. She then turned to Ayumi, who had a firm grip on Naomi's right arm. "You want me to take Naomi with me?"

"Satoshi is in this store as well," Morishige added. "You two can catch up after being a couple of hours away from each other's." He chuckled.

"Well, it's better than dress shopping," Naomi replied, walking into the store.

Ayumi called, "We'll look for your dress later!" Naomi grinned. "For now, I'll look for mine." Ayumi thought for a moment. "And some fashionable accessories."

After Naomi walked deeper into the tuxedo store, Ayumi continued though the mall. She spotted Sears ahead and decided to do a quick peek of the dresses there. She passed through the perfume department, while inhaling the different fragrances. She approached the jewelry display and gasped.

It was Yoshiki. What was he doing looking at jewelry? Curious to know, she hid behind a mirror and listened to Yoshiki's conversation with the salesperson behind the jewelry counter.

"I'm looking for a gift for a girl," Yoshiki stated, clearly.

"A girlfriend?" the salesperson asked.

Yoshiki shook his head. "No, a special girl. I want to give her something that she'll know I was the one that I gave it to her."

The salesperson nodded and examined the inside of the clear glass counter. "Well, I think she'll like this."

Ayumi watched the salesperson show Yoshiki a piece of jewelry. She couldn't see it since she wasn't close enough to see whether it was a ring, pendant, a pair of earrings, or a diamond watch.

"I'll take it," Yoshiki said, reaching into his jeans pocket. "This money could but me a bunch of furniture, but my girl is worth it."

Yoshiki paid the salesperson the money. Once the gift was safely placed in a bag, he took it and walked past the mirror Ayumi was hiding behind and out of the store.

So, did Yoshiki take her advice and was taking it to the next level with the girl he likes. Oh, why couldn't that girl be her!?

Still, she couldn't waste time. She quickly came out of the mirror and hurried past the jewelry display to the dress department. She looked around.

There were lots of dresses on display. From halter-top to strapless ones, there were plenty.

Some blue ones caught Ayumi's eyes that she decided to buy. She walked up to one of the racks and examined the dresses. She found two and debated on which on she should buy.

"Which one?" she asked herself, holding up two different dresses. "The blue, halter-top style, floor length dress, or the blue, short sleeve, knee-high one?"

"You have any expensive pieces of jewelry?" a voice asked.

Ayumi stopped what she was doing. She recognized that voice! Hanging the two blue dresses back on the rack, she hurried towards the jewelry display and quietly hid behind a long straight, red-haired mannequin wearing a dress and a pair of pink sunglasses. She peered from behind the mannequin.

It was Arnold! He was leaning over the counter, examining different pieces of jewelry. Ayumi listened into his conversation with salesperson.

"Well, sir," the salesperson said. "The most expensive piece of jewelry is this place . . . is right here."

The salesperson pointed at something inside the glass counter that Ayumi couldn't see. Arnold nodded, happily.

"I'll take it," Arnold exclaimed, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a wallet.

While he and the salesperson were occupied, Ayumi was thinking. She needed to get out of there, with or without her dress, before Arnold would see her. And she needed to go help her friends with their dress shopping.

Desperate, she looked at the mannequin she was hiding behind. An idea hit her and she smiled at herself.

* * *

"Thanks a lot," Arnold said to the salesperson and walked off.

He took a while with the salesperson because he kept asking the guy if the piece of jewelry he bought was the most expensive in the store and it was. Even though he spent some of his college money on it, he didn't mind.

He walked past the mannequin and paused to look at it.

"Wow, that thing looks a lot like Ayumi," he said, and made his way out of the store.

The mannequin jumped off the stand and smirked to herself.

"Wow, I am so smart," Ayumi said. She looked straight ahead and saw her reflection in the mirror.

In the dress, she looked so elegant. The dress was a blue, spaghetti strap, floor-length dress with a long hem at the back. It really showed off the size of her breasts, not that she hated it. She took of her sunglasses and stared at her reflection on the mirror.

She smiled and said to herself, "I'll take it."

* * *

It wasn't long until she caught up with Mayu and Naomi outside Claire's. It turned out that Mayu had gone dress shopping already after Morishige and Satoshi left for the food court and picked out one for Naomi. I guess with a fashionista as one of your friends, you don't need help shopping for clothes.

Ayumi didn't want to tell her friends that she saw Yoshiki buying jewelry for the girl he was trying to impress. Mayu and Naomi would both think she was jealous that Yoshiki wasn't interested into their blue-headed friend, and probably end up telling him just that.

She would also not tell them about Arnold buying her the most expensive piece of jewelry. She just, well, didn't want to. It was kind of weird when she thought about it. Buying her a piece of jewelry hoping for her to date him even though she hated him? It was awkward.

They finally reached Claire's, where they were going to buy accessories to go with their dresses. According to Mayu, this was a great place to find anything to match your dress whether it was a feather boa or shiny bangles.

Naomi wasn't really experienced with shopping, which is why Mayu, once again, had to shop for her. While she dragged her friend to the back of the store to look for a tiara or something, Ayumi walked over to the earring section of the store to look for earrings (Obvious XD).

The earring section was in the front of the store, by the store windows showing the mall. Ayumi kept herself occupied, examining the different styles and types of earrings.

She picked up a pair of sliver dangling earring s with three navy-blue gems on each, placed along the earring with the smallest near the top, then the middle, and the large one near the bottom. She placed them near her ear and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

She smiled to herself. "Perfect."

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone giggling outside the store. She peered through the window behind a display of hats and spotted a sight beyond belief.

Princess was looking into Yoshiki's eyes, with her arms around his neck. He wasn't touching her back. He just stood there, looking down at her. She had a large grin on her face. In Yoshiki's hand was a plastic bag, which was probably the jewelry he bought at Sears.

"So, the gift is for a special girl, huh?" Princess asked, flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah," Yoshiki answered.

"Well, why don't you give it to her now?" Princess asked again.

"Because it isn't the right time yet," Yoshiki replied, taking her arms off him. "Look, it was nice seeing you here, but I have to go."

Ayumi watched Yoshiki exit out the mall doors. Princess watched him go, before heading off to another store.

Ayumi thought for a moment. He's going to give the jewelry to girl when the time is right? Well, when's the perfect time coming up? The spring formal! He might ask the girl – maybe Princess – to be his girlfriend at the formal! Wow, that's so romantic! He's taking it to the next level! He took Ayumi's advice! But the girl wasn't her.

Now, she regretted giving him the advice.

"Ayumi!" Mayu called. "I got everything! If you're done looking for your accessory, let's pay for all of ours and go home."

* * *

It was about noon when the girls arrived back at Ayumi's home. Mayu ran into the house, eager to hang her dress in her closet and started admiring it. Naomi walked in and plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

Ayumi decided to check the mailbox to make sure she brought in all the mail that morning. She reached inside and, sure enough, there was a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it.

It said:

 _Guys are like stars. There are millions out there, but only one can make your dream come true – to have someone that truly cares about you and will love you forever._

 _And that one guy is me._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 **Sorry for the wait. I wrote my whole story in my notebook – bad idea. I lost my notebook, around when I posted chapter 5, I redid chapter 6, 7, and 8, which I finished. Then when I was about to type it in, my notebook decides to show up, I quickly typed it in and now you have chapter 6.**

 **Now, about the story, who do you think Yoshiki is trying to impress? And who do you think Arnold is trying to impress? R &R**

 **CorpsePartyAyushikiFan**


	7. The Secret Admirer Is Revealed

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You** **Twelve Roses.**

 **The spring formal will be coming soon! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: The Secret Admirer Is Revealed.**

The weekend ended and Monday came. Monday ran into Tuesday. Tuesday crashed into Wednesday, which slammed into Thursday. Before you knew it, Friday came – the day of Yoshiki's chemistry competition and the night of the spring formal!

The secret admirer still didn't reveal himself to her in hopes of her getting a date for the spring formal. But she still dateless to that day.

Ayumi was still going to the spring formal with or without a date. She was definitely not going with Arnold. In fact, she discovered she's got a knack for avoiding him. In the past couple of days, he never spotted her in school.

The school bell rang, ending the school day. Everyone hurried out of the school, eager to begin the weekend. The freshmen and sophomores of Kisaragi Academy were out of the school faster before the teachers could even dismiss them.

While the guys went to get corsages and bouquets of flowers for their dates, the girls headed over to the nearest day spa and salon to get their hair, nails, and makeup done.

Meanwhile, the group of 6 was still at Kisaragi Academy. Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi were going to decorate the gymnasium for the spring formal that night with the rest of the spring formal committee. Morishige and Satoshi were there to support Yoshiki at the chemistry competition.

Ayumi was in the art classroom, gathering the decorations she designed for the spring formal. Boxes of streamers, balloons, and confetti were on a sliver cart.

"Looks like I got everything," Ayumi said, checking off things on her clipboard. "Wait!"

She reached into her black jeans pocket and felt a metal video game.

"Yes, the tracking device." She smiled. "Okay, ready to go."

She placed the clipboard onto one of the boxes on the cart and pushed the cart out the open classroom door. She closed the door behind her and continued pushing the cart down the hallway. She turned a corner and made her way down another hallway.

She soon approached the chemistry classroom. A bunch of students, both competitors and supporters, were waiting for the competition to begin. Among those people were Yoshiki. He wore a white lab coat over his regular school clothes with a black hat.

He caught sight of Ayumi as she passed by. "Hey, Ayumi!"

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Yoshiki, good luck at the chemistry competition. I hope you do well."

Yoshiki smiled back. "Thanks for the support. See you at the spring formal tonight." Then, he remembered something. "Uh, about the spring formal, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Ayumi.

"Well," Yoshiki began. "I was trying to ask you lately but I never got the chance to. So, would you . . ."

Just then, the chemistry classroom door opened and one of the judges stuck out his head out.

"Okay, the competition will start now," he stated. "Would everyone please enter in a single file if you please?"

Everyone began entering the chemistry classroom. Yoshiki sighed. "Well, I see you later I guess."

Ayumi nodded. "Okay."

She continued down the hall until she reached some stairs. Using all of her strength, she pushed the cart slowly down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she made her way to the gymnasium.

She had made more a few more left and right turns, until she reached a pair of double doors. She flung them open and pushed the cart into the gymnasium.

A couple of students were already there, setting up a couple of tables and some chairs. Ayumi pushed the cart to the middle of the gymnasium. Mayu was there, holding her clipboard and was in charge until Ayumi got back. Naomi was standing next to her.

"I got the decorations," Ayumi told Mayu. "Let's get started."

Naomi reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a long roll of a red streamer. "Right away."

She then asked someone to hold the ladder to decorate the part of the wall near the ceiling. Mayu reached into another box and pulled out a handful of balloons.

"Well, I better get blowing," she said, blowing into the balloon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chemistry classroom, the competition began. The tables were all on the side, except for two at the front of the room: one for each team. The chairs were in rows at the back of the room, where the audience was sitting.

As leader of Kisaragi Academy chemistry team, Yoshiki was instructing the team on how to do their first task. In front of them on their table was a beaker filled with a red liquid attached to a stand, above a hot little stove, and a rack of test tubes with different liquids.

The team read the first task on their competition list and shook their heads. The first task was very difficult. The only team member that knew the answer to the first task was Yoshiki. There was no way he was going to let Kisaragi Academy lose to Statesville Serpents.

"Okay, now if all of you just follow my instructions," Yoshiki started. "The first task will be completed. First of all, there's already red liquid in the beaker. Now, if Yagami would just pour the . . ."

Yoshiki stopped mid-sentence and looked at someone. The rest of the Kisaragi Academy chemistry team looked at what Yoshiki was looking at.

One of the team members, Hirato, was already pouring a blue liquid into the beaker.

Yoshiki gasped. "No, Hirato, not that one!"

But it was too late. The now purple liquid in the beaker was boiling and steaming thanks to the heat from the stove. It was bubbling and steam was rising.

Yoshiki stared at the beaker in disbelief. "Oh, crap!"

* * *

Soon, the rest of the spring formal committee members were pitching in with the decorating. A couple of girls were helping Mayu blow up the balloons and tying long ribbons to its ends. Several were throwing confetti everywhere to make the gym sparkle.

While Ayumi was tying balloons to the basketball nets and chairs by their ribbons, she could see Arnold out of the corner of her eye. He was sprinkling confetti while looking at Ayumi in a daze. He was so distracted; he didn't notice he was throwing confetti over Mayu.

While she was decorating, a giant explosion was heard. It shook the school like an earthquake and everyone screamed. The lucky thing was that it stopped just as fast as it came.

Everyone was against the wall. Some were upside down and some lying down on top of other people. What was that huge boom? What caused it? And was anyone hurt?

Ayumi met up with her friends in the middle of the gymnasium again. Mayu was rubbing her from bumping her head on something probably. Naomi had a big bruise on her left arm, but none of the three girls had anything that needed serious medical attention.

"Like, what the heck was that!?" Mayu cried.

Ayumi shook her head. "I don't know."

She looked around the gymnasium. Some of the students were getting back to their feet, with probably a couple of bruises and such.

"Where do you guys think it came from?" Mayu asked.

"Well," Ayumi started. "There are no clubs that would cause an explosion like this. And none of the clubs weren't supposed to be here except for . . . Yoshiki!" She put two and two together. Her eyes widened. "OH, NO!" She sprinted towards the gymnasium doors.

Before Mayu and Naomi could protest, she was already running up the stairs and turned around a corner. Her eyes widened even more and she gasped at the sight she saw.

It looked sd though that part of that school was painted black. Pieces of debris were everywhere and pieces of glass were scattered all over the floor, cut in half.

"Yoshiki!? She cried, looking around. "Yoshiki, can you hear me!?" She wandered into the destroyed chemistry classroom.

Just then, Mayu and Naomi showed up, panting from the long run. They also were shocked at the big mess.

"What's going on Ayumi!?" Mayu asked, worried. "Ayumi?" She looked at her blue haired friend, who had her back to her and didn't respond. "Ayumi, what's wrong?"

Mayu and Naomi hurried over to Ayumi's side. Ayumi was crying, her tears running down her face. Confused, they looked what was in Ayumi's hands and gasped.

In her hands was a black baseball hat. It was covered in some sort of red liquid. A puddle of the same red liquid was on the ground in front of her.

Mayu embraced her friend in her arms. "Oh, Ayumi, I'm so sorry." Pause. "Wait, where's Shige and Satoshi!?"

Naomi looked outside through what used to be a window. "The Escalade is gone. They probably made it out okay."

Ayumi cried, louder. Her friend released her from her arms, letting her run down the hall. She made a few left turns and a right turn until she reached her locker. She unlocked it by inputting her lock combination.

She wiped away her tears to get a better view of what was inside of her locker. Inside was a beautiful bouquet of a dozen red roses wrapped in pink wrapping, a small, blue, velvet box, and a folded up piece of paper.

She opened the small velvet box and gasped. Inside was a heart-shaped, pink sapphire, gold ring. It was so beautiful! But who was the secret admirer. She took the note and unfolded in.

It said:

 _I gave you twelve roses: eleven real and one fake. I'll love you until the last one dies._

 _Will you go to the spring formal with me?_

 _Love you always,_

 _Your now-not-so-secret-admirer, Yoshiki Kishinuma._

Ayumi burst into tears again. "Oh, Yoshiki!" She then slumped to the floor like a pile of wet towels and cried her eyes out.


	8. Their Love Will Go On

I Gave You Twelve Roses

 **I Gave You Twelve Roses.**

 **Last Chapter! Hope You Like It! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Their Love Will Go On.**

It was five o'clock in the afternoon on Friday when Mayu and Naomi managed to calm down the members of the spring formal committee and get the rest of the decorating done. The mess that the explosion in the chemistry room caused was cleaned up. All was left were black scorch marks everywhere.

After prying a crying Ayumi from her locker, which was surprisingly difficult, since she had such a tight grip on it, they dragged her out of the school and back home to get ready for the spring formal.

Ayumi was still upset about the incident that happened. She won't stop crying hysterically. Mayu had to scream at her to shut up before the mascara ran down her face and stained her spring formal dress.

Speaking of spring formal dresses, Mayu looked elegant in hers. She wore a strapless, baby blue dress which went down to the floor. The hem was frilly and the dress really showed her curves. On her feet were sliver-high heel sandals. Her silky brown hair flowed down to her upper back in a wavy style, with a sliver tiara on top of her head . . .

Ayumi was in her dress – the blue, spaghetti-strap, dress. She also wore her blue sapphire earrings she bought at Claire's and a pair of matching blue, high-heels sandals. Her long blue hair was out of their usually pigtails. Instead, it flowed down to her mid-back.

"Come on, Ayumi," Mayu said, zipping up the back of Ayumi's blue dress. "Stop crying. It's not that bad."

Ayumi sniffed. "It's totally bad! Arnold won't stop stalking me, I'm dateless to the spring formal, and my secret admirer blew up after revealing himself! What's not bad!?"

Mayu patted her back to indicate she was done helping her with her dress and to calm her down. "Ayumi, tonight is supposed to be fun. Yoshiki wouldn't want you to be depressed."

"I guess," Ayumi answered, sadly.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Naomi marched in, wearing a scowl on her. She was dressed in an emerald green, halter-top-style, dress that went down to her ankles. Her brown hair going down to her neck as usual. Around her neck was a green jade necklace.

Naomi growled. "I speak from the heart, a miniskirt is better than this." She lifted her dress slightly to reveal black, high heel sandals. "And I can't even walk in these!"

Mayu smirked. "These are only one-inch heels, considering you won't walk in anything higher."

Naomi crossed her arms. The doorbell rang, followed by the front door opening downstairs.

"Okay, it's time," Mayu announced. Naomi left the bedroom first. Mayu grabbed Ayumi's wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Ayumi nodded, reluctantly and followed Mayu out of the bedroom and down the stairs, where her father, Morishige, Satoshi, and Naomi were waiting.

Morishige and Satoshi were wearing matching black tuxedos, except Morishige's tie was dark blue and Satoshi was dark green. My father was in his pajamas, waiting to see off his daughter. Naomi was clutching onto Satoshi.

Mayu let go of Ayumi and headed over to Morishige, who put the corsage on Mayu's wrist. Ayumi could see a corsage on Naomi's wrist as well.

Her father spoke in a clear voice. "Boys, remember, have these young girls home by eleven o'clock. No later than that. Do I make myself clear?" Her father acting as if he was their father as well.

Morishige nodded. "Clear as a bell, sir."

Satoshi gave her father thumbs up. "We understand."

Morishige and Satoshi led Mayu and Naomi to Satoshi's green Escalade outside the Shinozaki household. Ayumi sighed and followed them. Mr. Shinozaki smiled and closed the front door.

With Satoshi in the driver's seat, Naomi in the front seat, and Morishige, Mayu, and Ayumi in the back seat, they drove off down the street, towards Kisaragi Academy.

The gymnasium was packed when Ayumi, Mayu, Morishige, Satoshi, and Naomi arrived. The gym was decorated nicely just as the spring formal committee left it that afternoon. Music was blaring from the speakers. Couples here and they were dancing happily.

Satoshi led Naomi to the dance floor and soon, they were the best dancers of the night. Morishige decided to go get a drink from the punchbowl.

"Ayumi, are you sure you don't want a finger sandwich or a drink or something?" Mayu asked, preparing to leave with Morishige.

Ayumi nodded. "I guess . . . thanks."

Mayu smiled sweetly and headed for the punchbowl with Morishige. While she was waiting, she tapped her right foot to the music.

Just then, the gymnasium doors opened. Ayumi turned to look who arrived and wished she would vanish from the sight.

Arnold stood in the doorway, smiling, showing off his braces-covered teeth. He still had his glasses, so he wouldn't knock over anyone of anything in the process of dancing. He wore a beige tuxedo with an orange tie. His shaggy brown hair looked was slicked back with gel.

Mayu came over to Ayumi and gave her a glass of punch, before heading off to the dance floor with Morishige. Ayumi couldn't take a sip of her punch. She was shock at who was with Arnold.

Next to Kisaragi's number-geek was none other than the bratty teenage girl Princess. She wore a yellow, v-neck, short sleeve, knee high, dress with matching yellow, high heel sandals. Her red hair was in a bun at the back of her head. She had no corsage, but just like Ayumi predicted: a textbook.

At least Princess had no chance to go with Yoshiki now.

Ayumi decided it would be best to disappear from the sight of the awkward couple. Careful not to trip over the hem of her dress or spill her glass of punch, she hurried over to a table and sat down on one of the chairs next to it.

Meanwhile, Arnold was discussing an important topic with Princess.

Princess sighed. "Why did I let you talk me into being your date for the spring formal again?" Thanks to you, I can't go with my boyfriend, Hirito!"

Arnold smirked. "Calm down, baby." Princess gagged. "Remember, I'm here to make Ayumi jealous."

Princess smirked as well. "And I'm here to make Yoshiki jealous."

"Exactly," Arnold stated, scanning the gymnasium. Unfortunately, he found Ayumi by the table. "Let's start with Ayumi first."

Princess nodded and let Arnold drag her towards Ayumi, who was sipping her drink. As soon as a shadow appeared on the floor in front of her, Ayumi looked up and sighed, sadly.

"What do you want, Arnold?" she said, "To calculate the area inside my glass?"

Arnold shook his head. "First of all, it's not the area inside of your glass, its volume." Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Secondly, I'm here with Princess."

Ayumi was uninterested. "Hooray for the happy couple," she said, sarcastically.

Arnold growled and pushed away Princess so hard that she fell backwards, hit her head on a chair, and went unconscious. He grabbed onto Ayumi's shoulders as if he wanted to rip them off her body.

"What part of, 'I'm here with Princess,' did you not understand!?" he spat.

Ayumi scowled. "The part when you're trying to make me jealous by going with her to this spring formal." Arnold growled again. "And I thought you were smart. Well, get this into your ugly, annoying metal face, geek . . ." She took a deep breath.

"I HATE YOU!"

Arnold let go of Ayumi and sighed. "Well, fine if I can't have you . . ." He grasped onto her neck choking her. "NO ONE CAN!"

Ayumi tried to breath, but she couldn't. For a nerd, Arnold had a strong grip.

On the bright side, she would be with Yoshiki once she was dead.

Suddenly, a large wooden stick slammed onto Arnold's head. Arnold released Ayumi to rub his head, before slipping unconsciousness.

By then, Ayumi's breathing returned to normal. She looked down on to the floor in front of her. Arnold was on top of Princess, who was both still knocked out.

She saw a pair of legs in front of her. It was probably the person that saved her. She has to thank them.

"Thanks for saving me," she said, looking up to meet the person's eyes. "I'm really grateful . . ." She gasped at the person she saw.

It was Yoshiki. He was in a black tuxedo and blue tie. His bleached hair pushed back with gel with his black hat. Over his left leg was a cast from his feet up to his knee. He was leaning onto the wooden crutches for support.

He couldn't be a ghost or else the crutch he hit Arnold with would have gone right through his hand instead of him grasping onto it. Ayumi's eyes filled with tears.

"Yoshiki!" she cried, embracing him in her arms. "You're alive! But how?"

"I managed to hop out of the window with Morishige and Satoshi, before the explosion occurred," Yoshiki explained. "As the chemistry lab blew up, part of the wall collapsed on my leg. That's why I am in crutches."

"What about the puddle your hat was in?" Ayumi asked. "I thought it was blood."

"Nah, it was Hirito's fruit punch from earlier at lunch," Yoshiki replied. "He forgets he's allergic to that. No wonder he caused the explosion. Fruit punch makes him oblivious. I should have prevented him from bringing it to the competition, or any drink for that matter."

Ayumi looked at the black hat on his head. "How did you get your hat back?'

Yoshiki chuckled. "You really got to learn how to lock your locker before you leave. If it wasn't unlocked, I wouldn't been able to get my hat back. Good thing you heard the explosion and went to investigate. Let me guess, you used your common sense to figure out that I could have been hurt."

Ayumi nodded. Yeah, I remembered you were at the competition. I was so worried about you."

Yoshiki smiled. "The good thing is I'm okay, I got my hat back from your locker, not to mention this."

He reached into the pocket of his tuxedo pant and pulled out the small, blue, velvet box that Ayumi had found in her locker earlier that day. He opened it, revealing the heart shaped, pink sapphire, gold ring to Ayumi.

"Ayumi," Yoshiki asked, lovingly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ayumi nodded and took the ring from its box. She placed it on her second finger from the left on her left hand. "Yes, I will."

And with that said, they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

As for the eleven roses in Ayumi's locker, they would probably be dead now since they weren't in water to keep them alive. The fake one was still the way it was when Ayumi found it.

That rose will never die. Ayumi and Yoshiki's love will never end.

 **The end! So I'm thinking of making another story longer than this one and of course Ayushiki. Do you guys want that or do you want me to stop :"writing** **. Please R &R**

 **CorpsePartyAyushiki**


End file.
